Survive Another Day
by MusicFreax
Summary: "Dammit, Kimi, I'm not leaving you behind!" I screamed at her, desperately fighting off the tears. 'Oh god, it's all my fault. This is all my fault.' Was all that floated through my mind. She just smiled at me, a small, sad smile and I couldn't take it anymore. "You have to, Miyako-chan. You have to survive. For me." "I can't..." 'Don't leave me alone in this place..'
1. Prologue

**MusicFreax- Well, here's the prologue :) Bear with me please haha Review what you think :)**

**Prologue**

Normal. I want to be like those other guys that say that there's no such thing as normal. 'Everything is different' and all that bull shit. But, they're actually wrong. They're all wrong. There _is _such thing as 'normal'. Normal is coming to school every day, hanging out with your friends, getting bitched at for not doing your homework by your teachers, and just letting the days pass you by. But we don't realize that. We don't fully appreciate the normality of our lives until Life decides, "What the hay?" and throws you a fucking curveball and makes everything go to shit.

You see, I didn't fully appreciate normality. I wasn't glad that everything was fine and dandy and ok. And you know what slapped me in the face to realize that? No no, not something like a parent dying or moving away to somewhere new. No no no, Life decided that that wouldn't be enough for me to learn the error of my ways. The way I learned, was through a fucking _zombie apocalypse_.

**MusicFreax- Okay, I know it probably sounds boring and not exciting. I'm just trying to find a way to ease both you guys and I into this story. I don't want to go jumping into it with no idea how to continue. Anyway, I'll be sure to update as possible for both this story and my old one, Just a Little Bit More. R&R, Please and thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**MusicFreax- Okay, here's the first chapter haha I hope you all enjoy! I'm sort of just pulling this out of my ass, but anyway, this is what I got so far xD Oh and I don't own Highschool of The Dead**

**It's Really Happening**

**Chapter 1**

_'You're being such a bitch, Kimi!' 'I hate you!' 'Oh God, Kimi, no!' 'Don't leave me!' _

"Kimi, no!" I called out, waking up from my impromptu nap.

I shivered at my memories and wiped my eyes when I noticed that I was crying during my rest. I looked around my temporary hiding place, ignoring the bloodstains and the dead bodies everywhere. I shuddered. _'__The bodies I left after I killed them again.'_ I stood up and stretched, picking up my wooden kendo stick. The blood dripping on it was gruesome and so very real that I began to feel nauseous. I forced myself to ignore the dripping sounds or else I'd lose the contents of my stomach.

After checking the halls to see if the coast was clear, I cautiously stepped out of the abandoned classroom I had hidden away in, gingerly stepping through the disfigured corpses. _'__Where the fuck do I go now?' _I checked outside the window, trying my best to ignore the scrambling bodies of my fellow students. My eyes widened when I saw someone about to throw himself off the rooftop. I opened my mouth to shout for him to stop but he was already crashing to the ground, gravity pulling him faster to his last wish. I closed my eyes and turned away before I could see him hit the ground(*)._ 'I could be like him. I could give up and just jump from this window. It's high enough. It'd be easy. I could die. Like him. Like her..'_ I shook my head and my grip on my kendo stick tightened. _'__I can't die. Not now. I have to survive. For as long as it takes. For her.'_ I forced myself away from the window and ran through the halls. It's been a few hours since this whole catastrophe started, and already the sun was starting to set. I frowned and silently berated myself for wasting time napping.

Forcing my legs to go faster, I quickly got to the first floor, dispatching any zombies that got in my way. Mercifully, there weren't many of them. I could feel my legs turning to jelly from all the exertion, but I could already see the main entrance doors. Hope filled my heart to near-bursting and exploded through the door. Too late, I realized that I was going too fast and my momentum making me fly out the door and towards the ground. Keeping a tight grip on my weapon, I rolled. I finally stopped on my stomach and I winced at the new sores all over my body before finally looking up.

My heart stopped for a second before restarting; painfully racing in my chest that I thought it'd explode. There was a zombie in front of me, her uniform ripped and bloody. Part of her neck was missing, like it was bitten off, and her eyes were blood shot and looking in two different directions. _'__Putain!'_(**)

My head felt like a hot air balloon and I waited for her to rip me apart. I closed my eyes and whispered a silent prayer. _'__I'm sorry, Kimi. I failed you..'_

…

When I realized that I wasn't going to be dinner yet, I peeked through my eyes to see what she was doing. My jaw dropped. _'__What. The. Fuck?!'_ The zombie, the fucking dead girl that I was so afraid she was going to eat me, was fucking WALKING AWAY! FROM ME! _'__AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR EVEN A ZOMBIE TO KILL ME?!'_ Shrugging and counting it as luck; I stood up and dusted myself off, being grateful for being a rebel and using the male uniform. Thanks to the long sleeve blazer and the pants, I was protected from getting any scrapes on my arms or legs. Having regained my breath, I looked around and took stock of my surroundings. My eyes widened when I saw a group of students gathered inside of a bus, dangerously waiting for another group of survivors that had just exited the main building of school. A dark-headed male saw me and he quickly gestured for me to get my ass moving or else I'd be force left behind. Not needing any more encouragement than that, I used my last burst of energy to cover the distance between me and the bus and barely made it, collapsing in front of it. The black-haired boy dragged me inside with the help of a scowling orange-haired chick.

"T-thanks." I panted, clutching both of them.

As they both led me deeper inside the bus, I turned back to check on the other group. I grew sick. Not because of the hordes of zombies following them or the high possibility that none of them would make it. No, I think it'd be better if it were any of those. I saw a teacher, a fucking _teacher_, kick a fallen student in the face, effectively leaving him for dead. I could only gape as he calmly walked into the bus, a small smirk on his face_. 'What the fuck has the world turned into?'_ I screamed in my head.

**So that's the first chapter :D How was it? Good, bad, interesting? I know it's not that long, but I promise future chapters will be longer than this. I just need a bit more time. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad and you all enjoyed. Please read and review :) And if you didn't know already, I have another story called Just A Little Bit More for the anime Ghost Hunt. Check it out if you want. Thanks guys :D**

***I know that there was a teacher that killed himself like this and I quite possibly got the timing wrong. But for the sake of the story, just assume it was another student.**

****Putain means fuck in French. Miyako, my OC, is half Japanese and half French. The reason behind this will be revealed in later chapters. I'm also currently taking French and thought it'd be cool to add in a few words. Anyway, Miyako will be speaking a bit of French throughout the stories. I will add in the translations here, just in case any of you don't understand. **


	3. Chapter 2

**MusicFreax- Alright, here's the second chapter :) I'll try to make this one longer than the last one. Please R&R, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the Dead, I just own Miyako-chan~ **

**My Way Or The Highway**

**Chapter 2**

I sat on one of the seats in a daze, still trying to comprehend what just happened in front of me and ignoring everything around. _'He just _kicked _him. Just like that, and walked away. What's wrong with him?' _Still shaken, I didn't notice a girl with long purple hair approaching me until she touched my shoulder. Jumping in shock, I looked up and clutched my kendo stick until I recognized her.

"B-Busujima-senpai?" I gasped. She was the kendo club's president, my president. Thinking about it now, I'm not really surprised _she_ survived, out of everyone else. '_She's amazing..'_

She smiled when I said her named and dipped her head in response.

"Call me, Saeko." Her voice was serene and, like everything else about her, beautiful, "You are Miyako Bellerose-san, correct? You joined the kendo club about two months ago."

I nodded in awe. _'She knows my name! I feel like such a fangirl.'_ I had joined the kendo club thinking it was cool and at the suggestion of Kimi. She knew I liked to work with all kinds of weapons and she had thought that kendo was right up my alley. Like most things, she had been correct. I ignored the pang in my heart when I realized that Busu- I mean, Saeko, was still talking to me.

"A-ah, sorry about that, Saeko-senpai. My mind was somewhere else.." I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"It's quite alright, Miyako-san. May I call you that?" she asked ever so politely. When I nodded, she continued, "Please come with me, I'd like you to meet a few people."

My stomach flipped when what she said sunk in. _'M-meet people? Zut!_(*)_' _Saeko-san must have noticed the look on my face because she smiled at me encouragingly as she led me away from the middle of the bus to the front. When we came to a stop in front of them, I saw that this was the first group of people waiting at the bus for everyone else. _'How honorable of them.' _

"Everyone, this is Miyako Bellerose-san. She was in my kendo club for two months and has picked the art up like a master." Saeko praised me, making me blush in embarrassment and look away. Noticing the silence, I turned back and noticed everyone staring pointedly at me.

"H-hello. Thank you for letting me come on the bus. _Enchantee._" I mumbled and bowed low.

"'_Enchantee_?' Is that French?" a fat boy to my left curiously asked. I noticed with amazement that he had an actual _nail gun_ in his hands. _'Did he make that himself? Impressive!' _Before I could say anything, the pink haired girl with glasses sassily answered for me.

"Of course it is! If you were as smart as me, you would have realized she was French from her last name."

"No one is as smart as you, Takagi." The boy replied, smiling shyly at her. The girl blushed a deep pink and glared outside the window, crossing her arms underneath her large bust and mumbling. I giggled and decided to reply to him.

"Yes, it is French. It means 'Enchanted to meet you.' Or in less magical terms, 'Nice to meet you.'"

He looked at me in awe. Suddenly he remembered that he didn't introduce himself.

"Oh yeah, I'm Kohta Hirano, gun enthusiastic. It's nice to meet you." He gave me a wide smile and I smiled back at him. _'He's pretty nice.' _

Not to be outdone, pinkie turned back to me and introduced herself in yet another sassy voice.

"Saya Takagi. If you need to know anything, just ask me. I know everything."

I laughed at her and nodded. I knew she was just putting a bitch front up and that she was actually nice. Most smart chicks were. The dark-haired boy who first noticed me gestured to himself.

"Takashi Komuro. The one driving the bus is Miss Shizuka Marikawa. It's nice to meet ya."

I stared in shock at the driver. I was in such a daze that I didn't notice who was driving us away. The usually stylish nurse had her skirt ripped up to her thigh, showing off quite a bit of leg and a hint of lacy panties, and a look of deep concentration was on her face. Again I nodded in respect to both of them. I turned to the final member of the group, the orange-haired girl, who was still scowling and holding this stick like weapon.

"Rei Miyamoto." She spat out, directing a glare at me.

I took a step back, surprised at the unreasonable anger in her gaze. Feeling my own anger rise up, I stood up straight and replied in the haughtiest voice I could muster.

"Is there a problem that you have with me, Miyamoto-san? If so, please tell me. Or I could just get off the bus if my presence here bothers you so much."

Everyone stared at me in shock, even Miyamoto, but I stood my ground. I didn't really want to get off the bus, but if I had to, I would. I didn't like when people hated me for no apparent reason and I wasn't going to take someone's shit. Surprisingly, her eyes widened and softened. She quickly bowed deeply to me in apology.

"I'm very deeply sorry, Bellerose-san. I'm not offended by _your_ presence. Please remain on the bus with us as long as it is safe."

Even though I was shocked at her sudden apology, I notice the emphasis she had put on the word 'your', meaning that there was someone else here that she definitely did **not **want on the bus. Noticing her glaring at someone behind me, I glanced back and felt my stomach tighten. She was glaring at the teacher from before. I shuddered at how much hate she poured into her gaze, I was surprised that the man didn't catch on fire from it. _'__Did she see what he did before to that poor student?' _I wondered but then quickly threw that thought aside. She was scowling _before _he even got on the bus, which meant he did a personal wrong against her. Seeing the lecherous grin he had on his face while he stroked the faces of a couple of scared girls, I felt sickened as a thought entered my mind. _'__Oh god, what if he raped her?!'_ Seeing as he _kicked_ a fallen student in the face and then calmly walked away from him as if he didn't just doom someone to die at the hand of zombies, it didn't seem like raping a student of his was impossible.

Suddenly I noticed that she was still bowing and that everyone was giving me worried stares, as if I wouldn't accept her apology and would get off the bus. In a flash, I bowed back to her.

"It's okay, Miyamoto-san. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." I offered her a hand to shake when we both straightened up. She took it and smiled at me.

"Please, call me Rei. And it's ok, Bellerose-san. I would have done the same if I were in your situation."

"Call me Miyako. Everyone." I said, gesturing for the whole group. I'm not quite used to being called by my last name." I smiled as everyone nodded their consent.

The nice atmosphere surrounding us was quickly shattered when a male voice all of a sudden yelled out.

"Well, I don't know why we have to ride in the same bus as that bastard!"

We all turned to see a boy with black and orange hair pointing angrily at Komuro-san. Curiously, I cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged his shoulders. Looks like he didn't know what the boy's problem was.

"Why is that?" Saeko-san questioned, her hand lightly on her kendo stick. I even noticed Hirano subtly gripping his weapon. I lightly placed my hand on my own kendo stick, preparing for a fight if one happened. _'__Are we really going to fight in the bus? There's already chaos outside. For God's sake, we don't need it while we're trying to escape!'_ The boy growled out his response.

"Because I hate the way he looks! All arrogant and shit!"

My eyes widened and I resisted the urge to facepalm. _'__Of all the stupid and idiotic reasons..' _I focused on the conversation again when Komuro spoke up for the first time during the whole confrontation.

"You don't even know me, and you're going to bitch at me even after we saved you?" I had to admit, he had a good point.

Not bothering to reply, the boy roared and charged at him. I gripped my kendo stick tighter and prepared myself to use it on him when he got closer. But someone had beaten me to it. A violet blur twirled in front of Komuro, slamming against the idiot boy and throwing him backward. He curled up on the floor of the bus, groaning and clutching his stomach while saliva dripped from his mouth. Saeko stood in front of us all, her body and weapon in a defensive posture and her face no longer calm. Her lips were pulled down in a frown and there was a certain gleam in her eyes that I couldn't explain.

We all jerked forward as the bus suddenly violently stopped. We turned to the front and notice that Marikawa-sense had unclipped her seatbelt and was turned toward us. I blushed when I noticed her gigantic breasts just hanging there. _'__Doesn't that hurt?!' _She was looking angrily at us and she burst in frustration.

"Will you all stop this fighting?! I can't concentrate with all this commotion!"

We didn't say anything back. Probably because all of the boys were mesmerized by Marikawa-sensei's large bust. In their defense, they were a _big _distraction.

Out of nowhere, there was a sound of clapping and we all looked up. The creepy teacher was clapping, a maniacal smile on his face. I glared at him, my dislike for him growing and growing.

"Bravo, bravo, Busujima-san, Komuro-san. This brings up a valid point of mine." We all waited cautiously for him to continue, "We may have escaped the dangerous clutches of those monsters outside, but without order, without someone of authority, all our efforts will be for naught. We need someone to look up to, a leader, for order so that confrontations like this won't happen."

Everyone up front was glaring at him in disgust, but I noticed in shock that everyone from _his _side was looking up at him in awe and reverence, as if he was some god that had just saved them all.

"And let me guess, Shido-sensei. **YOU **are the perfect candidate for such a position." Takagi snapped.

Shido smiled as if she had just said the reason for life.

"Why, of course, Takagi-san. I am, after all, a _teacher_. I am already quite adept at leading while you are still just young kids." He quickly gestured to everyone, ignoring the irritated looks we shot at him. The students at the back gave him a look of rapture, even the boy who was still on the floor, as he continued on with his speech. "I will take on the burden of leadership, of responsibility of taking charge, so as no one else may suffer from it. I will make the decisions and will keep you all safe!"

He finished with a twirl, holding out his arms to the sky. The idiots in the back stood up and clapped, stars in their eyes and grateful smiles on their faces. I shook my head at them in disgust. _'__I can't believe the fell for all that bull shit.'_ I heard a hiss of anger coming from behind me and I turned around. Rei was standing there, trembling from rage and her eyes lit with disgust and hatred. I flinched. Her look was so ferocious; me _and _Komuro stepped back from her.

"I refuse." She muttered angrily. Then louder, "I refuse to stay on this bus with the likes of _him _if he is to lead us. I REFUSE!"

With that, she swiftly turned, her skirt flaring out, and jumped out of the bus. Squawking in shock, Komuro-san jumped after her, calling for her to stop. Hearing a chuckle, I turned back to the teacher and noticed that he gestured to everyone else.

"Anyone else want to join them?"

Looking around at all the looks of respect that the students in the back were giving to Shido, I realized that this was a subtle take-over. If we didn't get off now and rebelled later, we'd be _forced_ off, and quite possibly violently so. Swallowing, I turned and stepped out, ignoring the calls to come back. Like Rei, I refused to be under the rule of someone like him. It's like he's starting a freaking cult!

As I joined the other two, who were arguing inside a tunnel, I heard screams coming from the left side of me. I looked and watched in horror as a bus was dangerously racing towards where we are. Everyone on that bus was a zombie and there was no control. _'__I guess zombies don't know how to drive.' _I chuckled darkly as I quickly pushed the other two out of the way. A split second later the bus crashed against a wall, catching on fire and causing chunks of the ceiling to fall to the ground. Luckily, the force of my push flew us a far distance away from the crash and we were able to avoid the debris. But I guess Fate wasn't done playing with us.

Not only were there zombies who were now on fire coming out of the bus, I saw a trail of gas leaking from the bus to a nearby flame. Swearing violent, I grabbed the still dazed two by the scruffs of their shirts and dragged them far away. I got them a few feet away before the bus finally exploded. I dropped the two as I felt the force of the explosion push me, making me fly a few extra feet. Since I let them go, Rei and Komuro didn't go as far. I landed on my stomach and I felt blood roll down the side of my face from a new cut. I shakily got up, wincing as I felt I sharp pain in my side. Clutching it, I stumbled towards the other two, who were coughing and getting up.

"You guys ok?" I asked them, watching to see if any of them needed any assistance. They didn't.

"Yeah, thanks to you. You saved us." Rei said, smiling at me before gasping in horror when she saw the blood.

"M-Miyako, you're bleeding!" she screeched. I winced and waved off their worried looks.

"It's fine, just a little cut. Let's check if the others are ok."

They nodded and with one last concerned look at me, we walked towards what was left of the tunnel. Surprisingly it wasn't caved in and we could still see the bus. The path there was blocked by fire and debris, making it impossible to get to it. Saeko was standing in the doorway of the bus and when she saw us, she turned back and said something to the passengers. Turning back to us, she called out,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah!" Komuro called back. Looking back at us, he continued, "Meet us at the East police station. 7 o'clock. If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!"

Seeing her nod in confirmation, we turned away, walking away from the fiery disaster. We were now cut off from the rest of the group, without food or water, and it was already night. As we walked away, I couldn't help but wonder if we'd survive long enough to see tomorrow.

**MusicFreax- There's chapter 2 :DDD I'm actually pretty proud of it. One of my longest chapters I've ever wrote. I hope you all liked it. Hopefully this makes up for the shortness of the last too. Also, I know that I probably skipped a few scenes and didn't write the exact bus scene, but that's about the gist of it, right? Anyway, don't be afraid to R&R, thanks again :D**

**(*) **_**Zut**_**: Damn, Shit. **


End file.
